Diseases of the vertebral column requiring surgical intervention are relatively common. A variety of conventional devices exist for specific areas of the vertebral column to provide restoration, decompression, or stabilization of the spine due to variety of different spinal pathologies, including degeneration, trauma, tumor, infection, congenital abnormalities or the like. An example of an implantable interbody device is a cage and plate. The cage may be inserted in the intervertebral space defined between two adjacent vertebral members and the plate is secured to the vertebral members via a plurality of anchors. The conventionally known devices vary in size, shape, materials used, and insertion techniques.
Various approaches may be utilized to implant an interbody device, such as an anterior lumbar fusion approach or a posterior lumbar fusion approach. Preferably, a minimally invasive surgical technique is used to reduce trauma to surrounding tissue and improving safety and efficacy.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an easier to use, safer, more cost effective vertebral implant and method of implanting a vertebral implant that includes positioning and securing the vertebral implant to the vertebral members.